


Unexpected

by Delphi



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-04
Updated: 2004-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck is not what Ezra expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina/gifts).



His mother had taught him that there was no such thing as a pleasant surprise. Forewarned is forearmed, and puzzling out people is really no different from counting cards. What's already been laid down will always tell you what's coming up.

And so he knew what to expect, his first time with Buck Wilmington. Even in the mad hours as it was, tipsy and half-terrified, creeping up the boarding house stairs. He knew what kind of man he was with. 'When ladies are few, a fella will do.' Knew where this was going.

Only.

He didn't expect Buck to kiss him on the lips.

Didn't expect the big man to get down on his knees. Gentle hands, mouth more sweet than starving.

Didn't expect to be the one pushing Buck down on the bed. For Buck to let him. For Buck to beg him to with a soft, low voice and wide-open arms. Clutching, yielding, taking whatever was given to him. Spreading his legs like a woman.

No such thing as a pleasant surprise, his mother taught him. And maybe she was right.

But that there was an exception to every rule was something Ezra Standish happily learned for himself.


End file.
